Silence
by Anzu2
Summary: It all started as a joke, but has the Tomb Robber finally paid the ultimate price? RB rating may change in later chapters


Disclaimer: I own a PS2, computer, books, magazines, manga, and...WAIT!! WHERE'S YU-GI-OH?! I LOSTED IT!! T.T so I guess I don't own it...  
  
Me: heylo people who are either sent from Setsune Rouge, or have decided that my fic just might be interesting!  
  
Sabbi: -- shutup Anzu, just shutup.  
  
Corey: Banana!!!  
  
Me: -; well, anywayz, I'm really proud of this fic, I took a lot of time on it, so enjoy!  
  
--------  
  
Silence. Forever it is chiseled into my brain with its loneliness and pain. I feel the pang of that horrible emotion. Me. The tomb robber, king of thieves, feeling sorrow. I feel the sting of it at every corner of my 5,000 year old body. If you'd call it a body anymore...for my vessel is...I'd rather not say. It's to final, to impossible an idea...or is it? And to think it's my fault, ALL my fault. To think my brilliant idea would come to this. All my plotting started only three weeks ago...  
  
I had taken control of Ryou at the moment; there was an enemy of mine that he was facing. The damn alley cat.  
  
"You filthy disgusting creature of this world!" I snarled. It just blinked at me with those blank brown eyes. So cute, so cuddly...  
  
It still makes me want to gag.  
  
"Can you believe I used to worship your sorry, no good, feline ass?" Kami I hate cats. I probably would have been executed long ago for saying that. So, I took advantage of the moment.  
  
"You useless no good son of a bi-" I stopped mid-sentence. A small boy with large purple eyes stared at me. His eyes were like the pharaoh's. I HATE the pharaoh.  
  
"E-excuse me sir...m-may I have my cat back? Please?" he asked. He was terrified of me, his whole body shook with fear.  
  
How I love that look.  
  
"This cat?" I asked sarcastically, picking it up by the scruff of its neck. An evil grin flew across my face as I got an idea.  
  
{Please don't do it Bakura.} asked my nicer half. I always liked his voice...and accent. Such small things are more noticeable now. 'I haven't a clue to what you're talking about.' I answered as the cat began to squirm.  
  
{I think I know you by now.} his voice grew aggravated, {Please don't kick the cat.}  
  
I remember thinkin' about how great an idea that was, so I expressed it so.  
  
'Kick the cat? What a marvelous idea hikari! I was thinking of sticking it in a sewer, but kicking it seems much more appropriate'  
  
{You wouldn't.} he dared.  
  
That thing went a good seven yards before it had landed. I knew Ryou was upset, but it had never bothered me before. After the cat's owner had cried and chased the damn thing down the street, Ryou spoke up again.  
  
{I can't believe you.}  
  
'Can't believe what?' I questioned. I was playing innocent...not that I had ever been in my entire life, but it was fun to torment poor Ryou.  
  
Until it got too far.  
  
{Forget it. I've probably lost this job to, so what's the point in arguing?}  
  
I involuntarily twitched at the comment. I forgot he was a paperboy this week.  
  
'Why would you lose your job?' I asked. I remember how pissed he sounded.  
  
{Because, Bakura, it's normally not a good sign when you call your boss an 'evil-creature-sent-from-hell-that-should-have-never-been-born-into-the- reincarnation-of-a-man' and then kick him in the shins.}  
  
To this day, I will treasure that moment. It was the funniest thing I had ever done up to the time I stuck the pharaoh's head down the toilet. How could such good memories turn sour? I remember how he had laughed afterwards. It was a sound I hadn't heard in a long time, and I loved it. I hope his sound of happiness never dies away from my memory.  
  
-----------------  
  
We had finished the end of the route, and Ryou wanted to go to the gameshop.  
  
The pharaoh's house. I knew that would be fun.  
  
Ryou entered the gameshop, and immediately everyone was on guard. I still have that effect on people. After about five minutes of Q&A, to convince them he was Ryou, Yugi entered the room.  
  
Yugi. Not the Pharaoh. He must have still been remembering the toilet.  
  
"Hello Ryou!" said Yugi with a bright smile, "Now that everyone's here, why don't we play a game?"  
  
I grew excited at the thought of a game against the pharaoh. Ryou stiffened with fear.  
  
"Umm, Yugi?" he had asked, "Do you think it wise to play a game?" he shifted his weight nervously.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi replied, still smiling, "This one's safe! We're going to role play!" (Me: role play, in the non-complicated version, is when you pretend to be someone else, for example, me being Kagome from Inuyasha or something...)  
  
"Awesome Yug!" cried Seto's pet dog, Jounouchi, I think was his name, "Who are we going to pretend to be?"  
  
The lil' midget's eyes brightened, "Each other!"  
  
Inside my soul room where I watched, I narrowed my eyes as they chose who they were going to be.  
  
That's how it started. A role play game.  
  
-----------  
  
Me: so....you like?  
  
Corey: well, FUDGE MONKEYS!  
  
Sabbi: and for all those who don't speak native Corey language, She says "Review" 


End file.
